Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment in a display. Systems for mixed reality may include, for example, see through head mounted displays or smart phones with built in cameras. Such systems typically include processing units which provide the imagery under the control of one or more applications.
Behavioral based analysis has been utilized in robotics as a framework for programming the actions of control systems. Some behavioral models in behavioral-robotics use layered sets of rules for object, with base-layer behaviors such as avoid-collision being the most basic. Behaviors are focused from the perspective of the actor or robot, and elemental behaviors used to produce advanced control systems.
In behavior-based system, the robot controller is organized as a collection of modules, called behaviors, that receive inputs from sensors and/or other behaviors, process the input, and send outputs to actuators and/or other behaviors. Each behavior generally serves some independent function, such as avoiding obstacles or homing to a goal location. All behaviors in a controller are executed in parallel, simultaneously receiving inputs and producing outputs.